


The Clothes Unmake The Man

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, Humor, Retold Fairytales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Barney?  What happened to your suit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Unmake The Man

Barney’s expression went perfectly blank for a few moments, before he turned back toward Robin and said, “it’s the power of awesome.”

She stared at him over the top of her drink. “What?”

“You see, Robin, only the awesome can see my suit,” he explained patiently. “If you aren’t awesome, I’ll look naked. That’s what my tailor said.”

“Is that the new tailor on Fourth Street? The guy who thinks he has magic thread?”

“He DOES have magic thread!” Barney insisted.

“He doesn’t have ANY thread, Barney!”

Barney frowned at Robin. He gave a nervous twitch and a laugh. “I always knew my awesome was blinding.”

Robin groaned and buried her face in her hand. Behind them, she heard a shriek as Barney bet over the bar.

She looked at him askance – yes, still nude but for his tie. He grinned and tipped his beer. “Ladies,” he said, taking a sip.

Another shriek. He shrugged and turned back to Robin. “Want to play some lazer tag later on?”

Robin shook her head. “Sure. Just be sure to put something over Mr. Cuddly.”

Barney paused for just a moment, visibly startled. Then he laughed her off. “You’ve got a weird sense of humor, Scherbatsky.”

Robin just wriggled her brow as the bartender screamed in horror at the sight of Barney’s nudity.

“Italian silk,” he said, toasting the poor guy. “A hundred thread count. I’ll give you my guy’s name!”


End file.
